Forum:4Kids Tabs Deletion
It is now August 23rd, UTC, and the poll is closed. The motion to delete the pages passes. The first bot to leave a message (essentially call dibs) on DP's talk page will be given temporary admin status to delete the pages. Discussion Some of you might not know of it so I'll tell you in short: In america, the dub was realized by 4Kids and they edited allot of the episodes so our wikia added a tab for each episode that was dubbed with the 4Kids edits, it start at the first episode and it ends at the 130th, the end of the Alabasta Arc. In the tabs that are here, since allot of them are non-existant, you can that it needs allot of work, detail and time to finish, which is pretty unnecesary in my opinion, as I said, there are episodes that have the tab, but nothing in it, as it is empty, either because there were no changes, or because no one wanted to do it. Working on the tab requires also that you have to watch the 4Kids dub, which many consider really bad and would not want to do it, we could not force people to do it either. It is a very hard and unnecesary work for this wikia. It is only 1 dub company, its not like the world revolves around it, if we did it for this one, why not make it for EVERY dub existant? Its a bit unfair for it to be favorized right? So there is NO REAL NEED for it there Do we, no...does this wikia need this tab? I believe it should be deleted! I agree. We should delete them. 17:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Agree that we should delete 4kids.. Cause its unnecessary and incomplete.. Its a mess.. And only 50 episodes have that.. Basically, who is going to look at 4kids tab while the real version of the episode is in front of him? 17:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hm, difficult matter. I agree with you guys, but I'm thinking about people who know One Piece only from 4 kids (and take their work as the real thing). It would be awesome if we could inform them that what they watched is bullshit (by pointing out the vast differences). My suggestion is to remove the tabs from the episode articles, but create one article for 4 kids edits. This way we achieve both, without tarnishing our precious episode section. 17:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) That would be no different than having the tab, and it would still present the same bias of being only one company. 17:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Of course this would be different. Instead of having tabs on every episode, we simply include the edits on the corresponding article (http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/4Kids_Entertainment). 17:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, the changes are already covered in that article. So yeah, whatever. 17:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Isn't this wiki technically an "English wiki"? Because if we remove the 4kids tabs then we don't need the English names in the infoboxes too. I don't care about them, but I don't think it's right... Hm, good point. Would be fine by me to remove the english names i nthe infoboxes as well 17:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I really don't think 4Kids is as big of a problem as it used to be and as time goes by its already becoming the forgotten dub. We don't extensively cover the Odex version. I am just tempted to say "4Kids page should house all things 4Kids related" and leave it at that. The only thing we've had to do is because of 4Kids, the One Piece Grand Adventure game is left using the 4Kids name. In fact thats the only page where we have to use their names outside of the 4Kids pages really and its only then because theres no Japanese version of the game... One-Winged Hawk 17:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, who is gonna read the 4kids tab, well the actual episode is in front of him. And there are only 22 episodes with this tab, the others just have it with no information inside.. We are not talking about the '4kids Entertainment' article.. Also, the infoboxes has nothing to do with that.. 18:56, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The English names come from the English version of the manga, not the anime, so it's a non-issue. The tabs serve no helpful purpose, and all the major changes are already described on the 4kids article. 19:16, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Keep the information and throw it in a different article then. Deleting valid information is always a bad thing to do. A lot of people want to know what exactly what changes 4Kids have done. SeaTerror 23:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) They're already mentioned in the 4kids article, and the changes from episode to episode are pretty consistent. 23:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :I recently rewrote the "reception" to explain more of the changes (still hate it but I have a crack at that page every so often to try and make it better anyway). I think this is going to be the underlying factor in this all. Plus for worst reasons rather then better ones, the wikia seems to give a lot more special treatment to the handling of 4Kids overall. Okay part of it was due to biased opinions, in our early days especially at the point where FUNimation took over we had to fight some form of anti-4Kids weekly anyway. But you know, really, is the special treatment really needed at this point? Most fans have long forgotten 4Kids dubs and those that do don't reglularly protest edit anymore. So therefore, really it should be treated as any other dub. One-Winged Hawk 20:52, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking, if this site were in another language, Greek, Cantonese, Swahili, doesn't matter, would we even be having this discussion, a discussion about one (what would be) random production company's version of the dub? Angel is right. If we look at this from an outsider's perspective, 4kids is getting special treatment that is not really necessary. Yes, a lot of the people working on here had to endure their butchering, but we need to think about 4kids in the grand scheme of things. They're just one, less than reputable (in the fans' eyes) production company out of all the ones on here. 21:39, August 11, 2011 (UTC) We should delete them. I'm agree with DancePowderer. Piece•Enrik• talk 19:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Why is wiki anyway giving much importance to production house, which is no where connected to one piece as of now?? 18:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Its thanks to the past history of anti-4Kids anime fans back in the day. We had huge problems at times both here and wikipedia. After FUNimation took over it disappeared but we had to put the ban hammer on a few people in the meantime for mass editing pages and writng "4Kids is shit, FUNimation is cool" or whatever idiocy they were typing on the pages. The whole reason we used Japanese names over dubbed names comes from the 4Kids dub in fact. Wikipedia also had INSISTED the 4Kids names be used despite the bitch of a problems that had come with that dub. The guys running the wikia at the time, myself included, HATED using 4Kids names. Using the Japanese names were easier because it made sorting a lot easier, we didn't have to think of using "chaser" over "smoker". :The other reason was you were more likely to find a fan who knew the original name for one reason or another then some random dubs name and we had both the Odex and 4Kids dub. Then we got another nail to put in the coffin when 4Kids names was when someone found infomation of Odex, we used it to point out the Odex dub was also gonna cause a problem since as a "living dub" (i.e. still in commerical use one way or another) it had as much right to be the default names as 4Kids if we were going by a dub. FUNimation was just the final nail in the coffin that sealed away all the dubbing worries anyway. One-Winged Hawk 07:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Then, if there is nothing to worry about, shouldn't we delete it if it's no longer relevant? 03:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, since the stuffs outdated, I'd just bring it so its on par with all other dubs at this point. Unless someone protests there shouldn't be a problem. If you'd feel safer voting, then it would be advisable. At this stage I don't see any major problem as most of us have basically said the same thing as each other. One-Winged Hawk 13:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Why is there no merge the info into the 4Kids article option? SeaTerror 05:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :It seems this poll is more "should we give the 4Kids dub royalities or not" rather then getting rid of tabs, hence why no merge option. One-Winged Hawk 07:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Stone's reason on the poll,we can fix that one page can't we?..and where's the option to merge 'em into the 4kids page?-- There is already another page 4kids Edits so we don't need to merge them into anything, and if you want to you can fix that page since I'm not gonna volunteer to watch the dub and pay close attention to each detail then watch the orignal episode and then write a page, and I'd have to do it more than 50 times! So should we still keep them? 4kids is just any dub, so what if the language here is english? the community wikia's language is english as well so it doesn't matter what the dub was in like in america, we already have 2 or 3 articles about 4 kids so we don't need more, if we have a 4kids tab, then why not make a tab with all the german dub changes?! or the changes that every dub of OP made!? why not? 4Kids doesn't need any special treatment, I haven't seen any Funimation tabs! so then we should delete this these tabs since they are incomplete and them being completed means that we'd have to make at least tabs for each FUNimation dub! it would take years! and with each new episode you'd need to make a page and its gonna be too much work, its way too much, even completing these existent tabs is nowhere close to being achieved @Rora..., It is not a matter of filling the page, but Is any one interested in going through that page, seriously.It is not the only reason.The other reason is why do we have to even divde the episode only for the production company. 05:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Voting Voting has now ended Voting will end on August 23rd, 2011. To vote, you must have been here for 3 months, and have at least 300 edits. * Yes: We should get rid of the tabs. # 04:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC) # (also I corrected the mistake at the number of edits required, but if its still wrong, please take care of it) # #'Piece•Enrik•' talk 17:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) #One-Winged Hawk 18:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) # 04:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) #海賊-姫 05:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) # 17:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) # 08:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC)//Reason-''see this: '' // # 09:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) * No: Keep them. # #--